El festín de sangre
by Almafuerte
Summary: Medianoche. Tormenta de granizo. El visitante atroz. El vampiro. VINCENT x TIFA.


Si, me tarde mucho en subir esta historia…jejeje…pero bueno aquí esta y se la quiero dedicar a mi amiguilla Sango-Hiraikoutsu …para ti nena…aunque nuse si te va copar el final xD

00000000

¡Las tumbas entregan a sus muertos,

Y el aire de la noche se pudre con sus gritos!

Con solemnes campanadas el reloj de una vieja catedral anuncio la medianoche. El aire denso se coagula. La naturaleza esta impregnada de una extraña y mortal quietud, calma ominosa que precede al desastre; sus elementos parecen suprimir todos los impulsos rutinarios, ahorrando la energía para su inminente estallido. Ya se escucha el lejano fragor de un trueno. Como si fuera la señal que da inicio a una guerra, sacude a los vientos del letargo, y de golpe la ofensiva de un huracán espantoso arraso con toda una ciudad, causando más devastación en cuatro o cinco minutos que cualquier otro fenómeno ordinario en el transcurso de medio siglo.

Fue como si un gigante hubiese soplado sobre una ciudad en miniatura desparramando los edificios con la fuerza caliente de su bocanada con la que había irrumpido, y todo volvió a al silenciosa calma de antes.

La gente se despertó y pensó que había escuchado la confusa quimera de algún sueño. Y sacudiéndose los escalofríos, volvió a dormirse.

Silencio. Silencio de tumba. Nada interrumpe la magia del reposo. ¿Pero que es ese extraño amontonamiento de golpecitos, como los pasos de un millón de hadas? Piedra. Si, una tormenta de granizo picotea la ciudad. Las hojas de los árboles se arremolinan mezcladas con ramitas sueltas; los proyectiles de hielo rompen las ventanas mas expuestas a su furia, y la calma anterior, tan sublime por su intensidad, es remplazada ahora por la acumulación de un ruido que anula las exclamaciones, sorprendidas o consternadas, de la gente que encontró su casa invadida por la tormenta.

Cada tanto llegaba una repentina ráfagas de viento que, soplando lateralmente, retina en su fuerza millones de piedras de granizo, suspendidas en el aire; pero solo por un momento, porque luego, con violencia redoblada, las arroja en otra dirección, donde causarían mas estragos.

¡Como bramaba es tormenta! Piedra, lluvia, viento. No hay duda. Era una noche terrible.

00000000

En una antigua casa hay un viejo aposento. Curiosos y singulares grabados decoran sus paredes; la gran chimenea es una curiosidad en si misma. El cielo raso es bajo, y un ventanal enorme, del techo al piso, mira hacia el oeste. La ventana esta dividida en pequeños paneles de cristal, graciosamente pintados, con muchas piezas valiosas: una extraña pero bella luz se proyecta al interior cunado el sol o la luna la iluminan.

En el aposento hay solo un retrato, a pesar de que el muro presenta varias secciones con el aparente fin de exhibir pinturas. El retrato es de un joven que responde al nombre de Vincent: cabellos negros y largos, rostro pálido y una extraña expresión en sus ojos rabies que hipnotizaría a cualquier mujer.

En el cuarto hay una cama inmensa, hecha de madera de nogal tallada, de rico diseño y elaborada ejecución; una de esas obras que deben su existencia a la época isabelina. Cuelgan de ellas pesadas telas de seda y de damasco; en su esquina hay plumas vibrantes, cubiertas de polvo, que dan a al habitación un aspecto fúnebre. El piso es de roble pulido.

¡Por Dios! ¡Como azota la piedra ese viejo ventanal! Cual balas de fusil, las piedras arremeten con golpes, con estrépito, con estallidos, sobre los pequeños cristales; pero estos resisten; su reducida dimensión lo salva; el viento, la piedra, la lluvia, en vano gastan su furia.

La cama del viejo aposento NO esta vacía. Una criatura modelada con todos los atributos de la belleza intenta dormir en el antiguo lecho, su nombre es Tifa: es joven y hermosa como una mañana de primavera. Su largo cabello negro libre de ataduras, se despliega sobre blancas sabanas, cuya confusión y revoltijo indican que la inquietud ha perturbado su sueño. Tiene un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro cuelga del lado del que duerme. Casi desnudos están el cuello y los pechos, que hubiera sido tema para el más talentoso de los escultores. Gimió ligeramente, sin despertar, y los labios se movieron una o dos veces, como si rezara- al menos es posible pensar eso, porque se escucho el nombre de aquel que murió por nosotros-.

Estaba tan agotada que el temporal no la había despertado. No obstante, las tormentas pueden desordenar aquellos sueños que no logran destruir. El tumulto de la naturaleza despierta los sentidos, pero no llega a irrumpir el reposo que lo adormece.

¡Que mundo de hechizos alberga esa boca, apenas abierta, que muestra los dientes brillantes con el débil resplandor del ventanal! ¡Cuan suavemente las largas y sedosas pestañas se posan en su rostro! Ahora se despereza, y un hombro se descubre totalmente; más blanca, más bella que las sabanas inmaculadas, es la delicada piel de esa hermosa criatura.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un rayo? Si, un fogonazo terrible, palpable aterrador.

Luego el fragoroso rugido de un trueno, ¡como si mil montañas estuvieran derrumbándose en la bóveda celeste! ¿Quién puede dormir en esta antigua ciudad? Ni un alma. La formidable trompeta de los últimos días no habría tenido más éxito en despertar a la gente.

La piedra no cesa. El viento no cesa. La revolución de los elementos alcanza su punto más alto. La bella muchacha se despierta ahora en su lecho antiguo; abre sus ojos miel y de sus labios brota un débil grito de alarma. Al menos es un grito que, debido al ruido y el tumulto exterior, se escucha débil y apagado. Se sienta en la cama y se friega los ojos. ¡Diablos! ¡Que furioso alubión de aire, de lluvia y de piedra! El trueno párese querer sobrevivir en sus ecos hasta que el próximo latigazo de luz vuelva a producir otra conmoción en el aire. Murmura una plegaria-plegaria, por los que mas quiere; los nombres de quienes ama su tierno corazón atraviesan sus labios, entre ellos el joven del cuadro-; llora y reza; luego imagina la devastación que ha de estar produciendo la tempestad y reza por todos los seres vivos al Dios de los cielos. Otro fogonazo-látigo azul, salvaje, sublime- se estampa en el ventanal, destacando, por un momento, todos los colores con terrible nitidez. Un grito rompe en los labios de la joven, y luego, con los ojos fijos en la ventana, que ya es oscuridad absoluta, y con tanto espanto en el rostro como nunca antes manifestó, se pone a temblar. El intenso sudor del miedo apareció en su frente.

-¿Que? ¿Qué fue eso?-jadeo-. ¿Ilusión o realidad? ¿Dios mió, que fue eso? Una silueta alta y consumida tratando de abrir la ventana desde afuera. La vi. El rayo me la mostró. Parada ocupa todo el alto del ventanal-dijo la joven.

El viento calmo. El granizo no caía tan cerradamente- mas aun, caía ahora lo que quedaba de el, sin ángulo-, pero todavía un extraño golpeteo sacudía el cristal de la ventana. No podía ser una ilusión-esta despierta lo escucha-. ¿Qué puede ocasionarlo? Un nuevo fogonazo, un nuevo grito. No quedan dudas de que no es una ilusión.

00000000

Una silueta esta en la cornisa, del otro lado de la inmensa ventana. Sus dedos, sus uñas, producen en el vidrio ese ruido similar a la piedra, ahora que esta a cesado. El pánico paraliza a la hermosa joven. El grito es lo único que le queda. Con la mano crispada, con la cara de mármol, con los ojos atónitos, fijos en el ventanal, Tifa espera, helada del horror. Las uñas siguen raspando y repiqueteando. No se escucha ni una sola palabra. Ahora cree poder distinguir la forma de la silueta, más oscura, contra la ventana, y ve los largos brazos que se mueven hacia atrás y hacia delante, buscando el modo de penetrar.

¿Qué es esa luz terrible que tiñe el aire lentamente? Roja y atroz, aumenta su claridad en forma constante. Un rayo a fulminado un molino y el resplandor del incendio cae sobre el ventanal. No hay equivocación posible. La figura sigue ahí, todavía buscando penetrar y haciendo chocar contra el vidrio sus uñas largas. Trata de volver a gritar pero una sensación asfixia la domina, y no puede. Es demacido tétrico. Tifa trata de moverse, pero cada parte de su cuerpo pesa como toneladas de plomo, con un susurro congestionado logra al fin gritar:

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Vincent ayuda!

Y repite esas palabras como en un sueño. Se rompe un pequeño panel de cristal, y la silueta introduce una mano larga, se descorre el cerrojo, y una hoja de la ventana se abre por completo.

Y sin embargo no podía gritar ahora, no podía moverse. Solo pudo repetir:

-¡Ayúdame Vincent! ¡Ayúdame!

La figura da media vuelta, y la luz cae sobre su cara. La bella joven lo mira con detenimiento.

-No puede ser ¿¡Vincent!?

Este se acerca a la cama con un movimiento extraño, sigiloso, como respondiendo al asombro de la joven. La uñas que parecen colgar de la punta de los dedos, se entrechocan. Su boca no emite ningún sonido. ¿Acaso la hermosa joven, sometida a tanto terror, esta enloqueciendo? Ha dejado caer sus brazos; ya ni siquiera puede pedir ayuda. No tiene poder para articular palabra, pero a regresado a ella el poder del movimiento; alcanza a correrse lentamente hacia el otro lado de la cama, alejándose del lugar al que se dirige Vincent.

Pero sus ojos están fascinados. La mirada de una serpiente no abría tenido mas efecto sobre ella que el que tuvo la mirada fija de esos ojos tan brillosos como el metal, que se dirigen hacia su cara.

Vincent se aproximo agachándose, de modo que su figura ya no aprecia tan gigantesca y su cara pálida y obscena era el objeto más visible. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo al amor de la joven?

Tifa ha llegado al borde de la cama, y Vincent se detiene. Es como si al detenerse la bestia, ella hubiera perdido el poder de actuar.

La sabanas de la cama se arrugan en sus manos, crispadas por un poder inconciente. Aspira el aire entrecortado y denso. Su pecho se inflama y sus miembros tiemblan, pero no puede quitar los ojos de aquel hermoso pero sinistro rostro que la mira, la retiene con sus ojos rojos y brillantes.

La tormenta a cesado. Silencio. Los vientos están en paz; la iglesia proclama la una: un sonido sibilante sale de la garganta de la bestia y alza sus brazos y mueve sus labios. Se aproxima. Tifa aun no cree lo que sus bellos y húmedos ojos ven; pone un pie en suelo, inconcientemente arrastra las sabanas. La puerta de salida esta cerca ¿podrá alcanzarla? ¿Podrá quitar sus ojos de aquel rostro, y romper así el feroz hechizo?

Vincent vuelve a detenerse. Tifa tiembla, en parte en la cama, en parte fuera de ella. Sobre el colchón va desapareciendo su largo cabello, arrastrándose lentamente a dejado su rastro allí, como un surco. La pausa se prolonga un minuto. ¡Que siglo de agonía! Pero el minuto a sido suficiente para que la locura haga su trabajo a al perfección.

Con un salto repentino, imposible de anticipar, con un extraño aullido que despertaría el terror en cualquiera, y agarrando los largos cabellos de la dulce joven y enroscándoselas en sus manos, la aplasto contra la cama. Tifa grito porque el cielo le dio fuerzas. Un grito sucedía a otro atropelladamente. Las sabanas se amontonaron junto a la cama. Arrastrada por su pelo sedoso.

-¡Vincent no, para por favor!-suplico, mientras su bello cuerpo redondeado temblaba con la agonía de su alma.

Este no responde. Arranca la fina seda que cubre a la joven y entra en ella. Finalmente sus rojizos ojos recorren el cuerpo angelical con una repulsiva satisfacción. ¡Profanación horrible!

Ahora tira hacia atrás el cabello enroscado en sus garras todavía. Se arroja sobre ella y le muerde el cuello con sus colmillos afilados. Un chorro de sangre y un repulsivo sonido de sección siguen a esto.

La joven se ha desmayado y el vampiro engulle su esplendido banquete.

00000000

Espero les guste… y dejen reviews


End file.
